Un poco diferente
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Kiba y Hanabi, una pareja como cualquier otra. Ellos también se aman, sólo que hacen las cosas de una manera un poco diferente...


_Konnichiwa, minna-san! Hola a todos! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! n_n _

_Aunque si no quieren no tienen que leerla, no es lo mejor que he escrito; esto lo hice un poco rápido, viendo Bleach al mismo tiempo xD y escuchando música en la segunda parte xD, pero fue una idea que me vino a la cabeza y decidí escribirla. _

_Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer esta publicación sin fines lucrativos_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

Un poco Diferente…

—Deberíamos casarnos.

Su repentino comentario la tomó por sorpresa. Hanabi mantuvo su vista en él, y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, mantuvo su vista en el cuello de él. Ella sabía que Kiba era de esas personas que sólo habla para jactarse de algo o burlarse de alguien, en ocasiones todo seguido de una sonora carcajada, incluso ahora en su adultez. Por eso le asustaba escuchar ese tono serio, y ver un extraño brillo en sus pupilas rasgadas; aunque eso pudiera ser sólo un efecto del atardecer.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó Hanabi levantando la mirada y acariciando distraídamente la enorme cabeza de Akamaru.

—"¿Por qué?" —Repitió Kiba riendo suavemente— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? —Hanabi estaba a punto de replicar, pero Kiba no la dejó— ¿No te parece que hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo?

—¿Y no te parece a ti que estamos bien así? —Respondió Hanabi con rapidez— ¿En qué cambiarían las cosas si nos casamos?

La pregunta tomó a Kiba desprevenido. Guardó silencio y miró al frente, como si en el horizonte fuera a divisar una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Tienes razón —respondió Kiba luego de un momento—. Las cosas no cambiarían en nada si nos casamos.

Hanabi resopló como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración y entonces Kiba entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. A Hanabi se le aceleró el corazón y se sintió muy tonta. Después de tantos años de relación y todavía sentía esa clase de cosas como si todavía tuviera quince. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar que eso era muy lindo. Ese simple gesto hizo recordarle cuánto la había cambiado estar con él. Antes, por ejemplo, apenas se permitía verlo durante unos segundos y se sentía perturbada, y ahora, nadie se imaginaría cuánta intimidad tenían.

—Kiba —susurró Hanabi con delicadeza, dándose cuenta que su pareja estaba muy callado para lo que era habitual en él—, ¿por qué quieres casarte?

Kiba la miró y se echó una carcajada nerviosa rascándose la nuca.

—Eso es difícil de explicar —dijo mirando divertido la expresión de desconcierto de Hanabi—. Te lo diré, pero tal vez me malinterpretes o… ¡no me pegues!

—¡No te voy a pegar, estúpido! —exclamó Hanabi testarudamente mientras azotaba un manotazo en el hombro de Kiba.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Me acabas de pegar! —reprochó él frotándose el brazo.

—Es un tic, ya sabes —se excusó Hanabi acariciándolo bruscamente.

—Oye, ya, mejor déjalo así —dijo Kiba alejándose un poco de ella.

Hanabi le frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Entonces Kiba se empezó a reír abiertamente de ella.

—No te pongas así —le dijo, cruzando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella—, después de todo, esa es una de las razones por las que quiero casarme contigo.

Hanabi lo miró sin entender. Kiba se acomodó girándose para quedar frente a ella, y de pronto tomó un aire desgarbado sin mirarla.

—Es porque… para mí eres más que una amante. Eres… eres el orden que me hacía falta —Kiba la miró fugazmente y vio la inevitable sonrisa que había dibujado en sus labios—. ¡No sé! ¡Te dije que no sé explicarlo! —repitió testarudamente. Luego bajó la intensidad de su voz mirando por encima del hombro de ella— Quiero amarte. Y quiero hacerlo bien. Que tengas la certeza que en verdad voy a esforzarme todos los días por mantener lo que he ganado. Yo soy feliz, y quiero compartirlo contigo y hacerte feliz a ti también. Lo he estado pensando y… ahora sé que quiero estar contigo siempre, y que… tú eres la persona con la que quiero seguir creciendo.

—Tanto así… —murmuró Hanabi luego que los dos permanecieran un rato en silencio reflexionando— ¿tanto así me amas?

Ella sabía que ambos eran jóvenes, y ella aún más que él. Apenas empezaban a vivir la adultez y ya tenían bastante tiempo juntos; él podría aburrirse en cualquier momento. En el fondo, ella sabía que él podría buscarse una mujer de su edad, porque después de todo no tenían ningún compromiso. Kiba y Hanabi sólo _eran_.

Kiba se acercó más a ella y tomando su rostro, la besó. La besó con entusiasmo, uno de esos besos que todavía tomaban a Hanabi por sorpresa. Uno de esos besos que son aún más poderosos que un "te amo".

oOoOoOoOo

—_He pensado en lo que dijiste —dijo Hanabi un día de esos en que salían a pasear tranquilamente por lugares donde podían estar los tres solos._

—_¿Qué cosa? —Replicó Kiba despistado. Habían pasado varios días desde que no tocaban "el tema"._

—_¿Ya se te olvidó? —Exclamó Hanabi ofendida._

_Kiba intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces ella se le adelantó quedando frente a él desconcertándolo tanto como a Akamaru._

—_Dame tu mano __—ordenó ella extendiendo la suya._

—_¿P- Para qué? —Tartamudeó Kiba, quien comenzaba a asustarse de la firme determinación que veía en los ojos perla de ella._

—_Sólo haz lo que te ordeno —replicó Hanabi con su tono de voz imponente._

_Kiba hizo lo que ella le pedía, aunque vio su mano vacilante viajar hasta la de su amada._

—_¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó él viendo que Hanabi tomaba su mano._

—_Cierra los ojos —dijo ella mirándolo fijamente._

_Otra vez Kiba hizo lo que Hanabi le ordenó, pero se temía algo muy, muy malo. Con el corazón frenético, sintió los dedos de Hanabi hacerle algo a los suyos, y abrió los ojos sin poder resistirlo más._

—_¡No, Hanabi! —Gritó Kiba tratando de arrebatarle la mano, pero Hanabi también forcejeó._

—_¡Quédate quieto! —refunfuñó la muchacha._

_Pero Kiba tenía miedo que Hanabi le fuera a hacer algo doloroso —lo cual a ella obviamente le resultaría divertidísimo—, así que se pusieron a pelear infantilmente, porque ella tampoco cedía. Hanabi se aferraba fuertemente a su mano e intentaba abrirle los dedos, y Kiba ya podía sentir el filo de un cuchillo entre ellos._

—_¡¿Qué haces? —Gruñó Kiba._

_Y entonces sintió algo frío en uno de sus dedos…_

—_¡Imbécil! —Le espetó Hanabi soltándolo— ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Tú también me has cambiado mucho y… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —finalizó bajando el tono de voz._

_Kiba se quedó petrificado y en shock. Entonces miró su mano, y vio una sencilla sortija dorada en su dedo. _

—_N-no, Han-nabi, e-esto e-esto.. ¡Noo! Quiero decir… Nos vemos después._

—Y eso fue lo que pasó —finalizó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos—. Se fue y ya. No te rías, Hinata.

Hinata se reía discretamente, pero su risa fue aumentando gradualmente hasta que tuvo que taparse la boca. Hanabi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Hanabi-nechan. Es que no puedo creer que _tú_ le hayas pedido matrimonio a Kiba-kun.

Hanabi iba a contraatacar, pero tocaron a la puerta. Era Neji.

—Disculpen. Es hora del té, y Hiashi-sama está esperando.

Las hermanas se levantaron inmediatamente y lo siguieron hasta el salón principal.

oOoOoOoOo

La ceremonia del té era un antiquísimo ritual que la familia conservaba, entre otras razones, para compartir un momento de tranquilidad en medio de tiempos tan difíciles. A lo largo de los años ésta había evolucionado muchísimo dentro del clan: aún conservaban el incienso, las posturas correctas, el ikebana, e incluso de vez en cuando el shodo; pero debido a cuestiones de tiempo y presiones exteriores, los presentes ya no vestían suntuosos y elaborados kimonos, en lugar de ello vestían con una sencilla yukata. Y por lo general, una sirvienta servía el té a los presentes, y no una de las hijas del patriarca ataviada con las ropas tradicionales. Tampoco se esperaban las frases adecuadas propias del ritual, sino respuestas escuetas o una pequeña discusión de política, problemas exteriores o asuntos internos de la familia. Lo que sí era obvio —y más aún tratándose de Hyuuga's— era la conducta pacífica que se mantenía en el acto casi sagrado.

—¡Te digo que me dejes pasar!

Los murmullos que constituían la conversación del momento cesaron. Hinata, a punto de beber un sorbo de la infusión, mantuvo el vaso suspendido al frente de su pecho, al igual que muchos otros. La voz resultaba muy familiar para todos, que inmediatamente miraron descaradamente a Hanabi.

—¡No seas testaruda, ya te he dicho que necesito hablar con ella!

Hanabi colocó el vaso a un lado y se puso a mirar su regazo. Ella no se sonrojaba tanto como su hermana mayor, pero un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. De pronto la puerta se deslizó bruscamente; algo tan inusual en la casa que ni siquiera se le tenía permitido a la hija predilecta del jefe del clan.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Hiashi-sama —dijo una avergonzada sirvienta irrumpiendo en la ancestral ceremonia y hablando muy rápido atropellando las palabras, provocando un mal presentimiento en los presentes al escuchar tal tono en una Hyuuga—, pero ha venido el novio de Hanabi-sama y no he podido retenerlo. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirle a Hanabi-sama y a usted, y que…

De pronto, los pasos se escucharon más cerca y a zancadas, a la par del pesado andar de una bestia sobre el delicado tatami. En un segundo Kiba se apareció en la habitación, empujando a la sirvienta de ojos blancos e interrumpiendo su excusa, y que luego fue tirada al suelo por Akamaru quien estaba igual de apresurado que su amo.

—Hola, familia; hola, Hinata —saludó recorriendo rápidamente la habitación con la vista; pero cuando su mirada se posó en _ella_, las palabras se quedaron en su garganta y sintió que contuvo la respiración—. Ya sé no es buen momento —continuó él—, pero esto es muy urgente y tenía que venir antes que se me ocurriera cambiar de opinión.

—Sea lo que sea, puede esperar, Kiba —interrumpió Hiashi con su acidez en su tono de voz—. Ahora, haz el favor de esperar a que terminemos.

—¡Ahora tengo el "placer" —enfatizó Kiba haciendo las comillas con los dedos, ignorando el mandato de Hiashi— de decirles a todos ustedes que Hanabi Hyuuga, esa mujer de ahí, me pidió matrimonio! —finalizó con un tono obstinado colocando las manos en su cadera.

La habitación se congeló. Incluso Hinata sintió una brisa fría en el ambiente. Miró a sus demás parientes, que no movían ni un solo músculo del rostro pero el brillo perplejo de sus ojos lo decía todo. Neji, por su parte, mostraba pura confusión con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

—¡¿Tenías que decirlo? —explotó Hanabi inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie.

Hanabi podría ser la persona más correcta del mundo, pero Kiba era la única, la única persona que podía hacerla perder los estribos —cosa que casi nadie había presenciado a parte del mismo Kiba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Respondió Kiba en tono que indicaba una nueva pelea conyugal— ¡Porque tú no sabes lo que yo…!

—¿Que tú hiciste qué…?

El alto y fuerte tono de voz de Hiashi hizo que todos le prestaran atención. Hanabi y Kiba dejaron su pelea a medio iniciar callados por el patriarca.

—¿Qué tú hiciste qué…, Hanabi? —Repitió lentamente el jefe de la familia con la voz contenida, poniéndose de pie también. Hinata tragó fuerte; Neji miró alternativamente a su prima menor y a Kiba— ¿Tú, mi hija, mi hija mujer, le pidió matrimonio a un hombre?

—Kiba-kun no es muy oportuno —susurró Hinata para sí misma.

—Es un idiota —masculló Neji tan bajo para que lo escuchara sólo su prima—. En este momento estoy dudando de quién se lleva el premio: Naruto o él.

Hinata lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Neji había dado la impresión de hablar consigo mismo, al igual que ella

—¿En qué pensabas, Hanabi? —Espetó el jefe de la familia.

—¡Eso mismo dije yo! —Exclamó Kiba señalando con un dedo acusatorio a Hanabi, seguido de un ladrido aprobatorio por parte de Akamaru— ¡Mujer, dime en qué planeta las hembras piden matrimonio a los hombres!

—¿Es que no han oído de la revolución femenina? —Exclamó Hanabi indignada cruzándose de brazos, olvidándose por un momento de quién era su padre— ¡Una mujer puede hacer todo lo que un hombre puede hacer!

—¡Qué revolución femenina ni qué ocho cuartos! —Replicó Kiba obstinado, caminando hasta en frente de ella y de su padre— ¡Las cosas no se hacen así, tonta! —Le gritó Kiba y ambos se fruncieron el ceño— ¡Para empezar, yo, EL HOMBRE —enfatizó Kiba apuntándose a sí mismo con un dedo, Hanabi le lanzó una mirada asesina—, le pido matrimonio a la mujer, que eres **TÚ** —le dio un golpecito a Hanabi en el pecho, a lo que ella se alejó instintivamente— y luego pido su mano, o sea tu mano… —continuó Kiba arrebatándole la mano a Hanabi, como ella hizo con él— ¡Dame tu mano! ¡¿Por qué eres tan complicada? —Y entonces logró tomar la mano de Hanabi en contra de la voluntad de ella— ¡Y luego me arrodillo —se arrodilló en serio con la mano de Hanabi— y digo esas cosas cursis como "Hanabi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" —Dijo burlonamente imitando el tono utilizado en las mismas propuestas— mientras pongo una sortija como **ésta** —recalcó sacando el anillo de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, la pareja del que le había dado Hanabi hacía unos días. Mientras hablaba hacía todo lo que decía:— en **tu** dedo!

Cuando Kiba acabó de gritar se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La ira de Hanabi se había desvanecido y parecía totalmente consternada. Poco a poco, él también dejó de arrugar la frente.

—¡Espera ahí, Inuzuka Kiba! —Interrumpió Hiashi Hyuuga tan confundido como Neji, Hinata o cualquiera de los presentes. No sabía si esa era una nueva forma de propuesta de matrimonio popular entre jóvenes, pero estaban hablando de su hija menor... — ¡Esa mano es mía y me tienes que pedir permiso antes que a ella!

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos, todavía arrodillado frente a Hanabi. Suavemente le quitó la sortija del dedo mientras decía:

—Papá, tengo que admitir que me has pillado desprevenido. Esto no estaba en los planes…

Una vena en la frente de Hiashi empezó a palpitar furiosamente ante la mención de "papá", pero eso fue realmente insignificante comparado con el hecho de que Kiba se arrodillaba frente suyo. Hanabi fue torciendo el gesto escandalizada y a la vez medio asqueada…

Kiba susurró entre dientes y de mala gana cada palabra…

—¿Entonces tengo que pedirle a usted que se case conmigo también…?

Y sostenía el anillo frente a sus ojos. Y luego hizo amago de ponérselo a Hiashi en el dedo…

—¡No seas insolente! —le espetó Hiashi mordazmente, arrebatando su mano con rapidez quitándola del alcance de Kiba.

Ese día pasaría a la historia como el día en que Hiashi Hyuuga recibió una propuesta de matrimonio de su futuro yerno…

—¡Sí eres bruto! —Espetó también Hanabi, dándole un manotazo en la cabeza aunque no pudo contener más la risa, y sólo entonces, Hinata y un par más se soltaron un poco, incluyendo al propio Kiba que sabía que estaba haciendo el payaso…—¡No es momento de actuar como tarado!

—¡No voy a permitir que un bastardo como tú se case con mi hija! —Volvió a espetar Hiashi fuera de sí lanzando ataques a Kiba.

El muchacho esquivaba golpes, pero de un momento a otro Hanabi se adelantó y le tomó de la mano.

—¡Corre, mi amor! —exclamó Hanabi riéndose, saliendo de la habitación con su ahora prometido.

Ambos montaron a Akamaru y se perdieron de vista.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Hinata a su vez asustada por su padre, por su hermana y por su futuro cuñado.

—¡Ese bastardo no va a casarse con mi hija! —gritaba el patriarca que empezó la clásica persecución. Un crujido, un gemido y…

—¡AAGHH! ¡Mi espalda…!

* * *

_xD_


End file.
